Data storage devices commonly have a recording head that includes a read transducer that reads information from a data storage medium and a write transducer that writes information to a data storage medium.
In magnetic data storage devices such as disc drives, a magnetoresistive (MR) sensor such as a Giant Magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor or a Tunnel Junction Magnetoresistive (TMR) sensor may be employed as the read transducer to read a magnetic signal from the magnetic media. The MR sensor has an electrical resistance that changes in response to an external magnetic field. This change in electrical resistance can be detected by processing circuitry in order to read magnetic data from the adjacent magnetic media.